Kickin It: KICK Ending Hit The Road Jack
by Mjw28
Summary: My KICK Ending to "Hit The Road Jack" Please Review, and favorite it! Thanks:)


Note: It's my first short story! Don't harass me!

What would happen if Jack decided to really go to Oati academy?

Jack was sitting in the mall with Rudy; they began talking about how jack felt about leaving Seaford and moving to Japan.

"I just don't know what I am going to do without the gang. It just doesn't seem very smart of me to leave them. If I leave I feel like I am just going to move on with my life and just forget about what I had with them. All the memories would just disappear." Jack shook his head confused "Gahh! I don't want to leave but if I don't, who knows what could be ahead of me! I could become a sensei there, or I could be a class honor student!"

"Do what you please, you need to think. You still have a few hours to decide. You're packed up and it's not like your family is moving there. When you go there your father is only staying for a week. Correct?" Rudy asked.

"It's Two weeks actually. I get your point though. I'm just going to take a walk, maybe clear my head. I'll be back soon." Jack walked away and headed out to the Seaford Pier. He looked out over the water and smiled. He turned towards the photo booth where he and Kim and taken photos after a few months in Seaford. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the photos. He remembered asking her to show him around, her dragging him to the pier and stuffing him in the photo booth. Kim was wearing a yellow sun dress and matching flats. The first picture in the photo booth Kim tried to look all cute and innocent while jack did bunny ears on her head. Then in the second he gave her a wet Willy, while in return she gave him a black eye by the third photo followed by him holding his eye and her gasping and apologizing.

He smiled and tucked it away. He sat on a bench and rested his head. He began to get heavy eyed and fell asleep. He dreamed of going to Oati and becoming the best student there, learning new things and graduating to Sensei. Then he dreamed of him coming home and seeing Kim all grown up and giving him a soft loving hug. He was very happy and loved every second of it. When he woke he only had 4 hours before he had to leave. He headed back to the dojo.

Jack arrived at the dojo and found Jerry and Eddie asleep on the mat, while Milton talked with Rudy in the office. Jack passed jerry and Eddie going on to the office.

"Hey what it do girl?" Jerry smoothly said asleep "what it? What the heck?! You're not Rachel you're a monster! Ahhhh, a saltine cracker!"

Jack smiled and continued walking. When he walked in Rudy and Milton were talking about the next tournament. Rudy got up and asked Jack if he had decided. Jack nodded "I'm going. I just see myself becoming better and pursing my dream. I think I could really benefit from this." Rudy half smiled in his 'good for you' attitude. "Um Rudy, could I use your office and write a letter to someone?" Jack asked.

"Of course, paper is on the self behind you and pen and pencils are right here" Rudy pointed.

"Thanks" Jack nodded as Milton and Rudy left the room.

Jack pulled out a piece of paper and began writing to Kim, an hour later he had put his thoughts and best memories in a letter for her. He printed her name on the envelope but did not seal the letter. He wrote in big letters in marker on four pieces of paper and disappeared to the pier again.

"2 hours before I leave" he sighed re-entering the dojo. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy stood with a big cake of Jacks face. Jack sarcastically laughed and hugged them. "I am going to really miss you guys so much. Hey have any of you seen Kim anywhere?"

"No sorry jack we haven't seen her all day" said Milton.

"Well I saw her around lunch; she said she was going to do something important." Eddie spoke softly.

The room fell silent for a bit.

"Hey, for old times' sake, lets head on over to Falafel Phil's, Dinners on me" Said Rudy.

After they ate it was nearing 7 pm. Jack was leaving in an hour and they would not see him for 4 years. They began saying goodbye and cleaning out his locker. Rudy took a group photo and a single photo of Jack. Rudy left for a few minutes. When he returned, he brought the framed group photo and hung it on the wall. By 7:45 jack was done cleaning and he said goodbye to them. Rudy escorted him outside where he waited for his dad. They sat and talked for a while. A few minutes later Kim showed up in the court yard. Jack got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you were not going to show up. I want to say I am going to miss you so much Kim" jack smiled. He handed her a letter and smiled. "Don't read it until I leave, okay?" she nodded and passed him a letter.

"Don't read it until you're at the airport" Kim said in a half depressed smile. They pulled each other close and hugged once more as Jacks dad pulled up. He waved goodbye and they drove away. Kim's eyes began to tear up and she turned away.

Jack's hands touch the window as he whispered "Wasabi."

Kim Dashed to the pier and sat in the photo booth hiding from everyone. She cried heavily as she tore open the letter. It read softly and carefully.

_Dear Kim,_

_Now I am leaving I think I should tell you what is on my mind. First of all I must tell you that there is no internet in Oati, so we cannot video chat. SadlyL. I am going to miss you very much. You brought a smile to my face every time I saw you. I also want to be honest. I think these photos will tell you everything. _

_ From Jack_

Kim looked inside of the envelope. It was the first two photos from the first time they visited the Pier together. The ironic bunny ears, and wet Willy. Kim smiled though covered in tears. She then looked in the envelope again. There was another photo strip. This one was different; it was a recent photo of just him. The first photo was of him pointing to his eye and holding a sign that said 'I'. The second holding the sign in his lap 'Love' as he makes a heart shape with his hands. Followed by, 'you' as he pointed to the camera, then finally him winking hold a sign of her name. Kim read out loud.

"I love you Kim" she smiled shaking. She hugged the photos and looked up as if she was gazing into space. Her heart leaped out of her chest.

Meanwhile in the airport jack had finally settled down in the waiting area to board the plane. He remembered Kim's letter and tore it open. He read it carefully.

_Dear Jack, _

_I don't know if it's too late but I need to be honest. The truth is.. WAIT! Don't continue unless you are in the airport or on the plane! _

_Anyways, the truth is that jack I like you, and I mean __**more**__ than a friend. I think you are perfect, you're cute, strong, and just the best person. I really like you and I just wanted to let you know. I don't know if this is over rated but I would even in some degree say 'I love you' and I am going to miss you so much. I wish you the best luck…_

_Love Kim_

Jack stopped in his thought and smiled in relief.

"I love you too" he whispered. He laid his head down and fell asleep. He dreamed of the Oati Academy and becoming sensei just like before. His perfect dream came again he said though this time instead when he returned home and saw Kim in his dream he would kiss her and tell her he loved her. When it got to that part of the dream where he saw Kim when he got off the plane and saw her, he saw Kim with an engagement ring and hugging some other guy. He was heartbroken. Jack woke up with a start and screamed "No!" his dad nit his eye brows.

"What's wrong son?" he said as Jack gasped heavily.

Kim was walking home from the pier covered in tears holding the photo strip close to her heart. Her Jean crop jacket was partially slung over her shoulder. She held her small leather bag over her shoulders and griped it so no one could snatch it. It was close to sun down when she tripped on the sidewalk. Her flip flop fell off as she picked herself up. Her purple tank top sat awkward, she looked down at her scraped knee.

"Great, I just had to wear jean shorts" Kim Snarled angrily.

A jet black car pulled up. She griped her purse tighter and pulled away from the car. The door opened and she closed her eyes scared. "Oh Jack, I wish you were here to protect me" She whispered.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" a voice called behind her.

She turned around. "Jack!" she yelled as she ran to him. He pulled her into a huge hug. "You're back? You decided not to go?! That's amazing! Err I mean what changed your mind?"

"You did" he smiled "if I am gone and I won't see you, you will go on with your life. Meet someone better and have a life with them instead of me" he smiled.

"Oh Jack, I don't want to be the reason you don't achieve your dream!" she said hasty.

"I have a new dream, and I am achieving it right now" he smirked.

He pulled her into a kiss. Kim blushed to a bright red.

"I like that dream" she giggled.

Jack and Kim strolled hand in hand as he walked her home.

The End..


End file.
